Can't Fight This Feeling
by PeaceLoveAdommy
Summary: Tommy doesn't only lust for Adam, he loves him...... Will something that sets Tommy off edgeon stage change things between them forever? WARNING.. ADOMMY, ADOMMY, ADOMMY, LAMBLIFF, YAOII... Boy on boy action..CONSIDER YOURSELF WARNED. Story
1. Can't Fight This Feeling

Disclaimer

Lauren day dreaming...

Adam Lambert: Lauren,

I'm so glad you write about me... But to bad you couldn't own me... But.. I can easily own you

***throws you onto couch***

…..

ermmm

yeah, I sort of got ahead of myself.

But anyways. This is not an ADOMMY ONE SHOT.. this is an ADOMMY STORY :D, this is not a continuation to the Adommy 1, and 2 fanfiction; I decided I wanted to switch this up a bit; and if I get enough feed back if all of you like it, I was thinking about continuing this one into a complete story :D

But as my day dream stated above...I do not own Adam Lambert, no matter how much he wants me to ;).

I also do not own Tommy Joe Ratliff, or any of the songs used or mentioned in this STORY.

Thanks to everyone who has been reading my fanfictions it's greatly appreciated I love you all, but now I'm hungry so I'm going to grab a pop tart before I continue writing, haha.

* * *

Loss of Control 

Tommy POV

_Why does he always have to fucking dance like that!?!_?He thought to himself gripping the bass harder then he should have to;_I am straight, straight I shouldn't be getting turned on at the very site of Adam. _But the truth is...ever since that kiss back in November... he hasn't really looked at girls in the same way, he only had eyes for Adam..

But he has always liked Adam a little more then he should of; but he really doesn't think he feels the same way... ever since those crazy fans of his came up with "Adommy" he thinks everything Adam does is all for show...to make the crowd go crazy... _I doubt he has ever had a real attraction to me.._Tommy was finally giving into his thoughts, it took an arm around his shoulder to make him realize that he had stopped playing.

"Tommy, are you okay" Adam whispered full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine.. sorry.. just got really distracted"

"Okay!" Adam said, strutting not walking away.

_Damn him. Damn his sexiness, and his fucking strut.. _he thoughts as he started to strum the chords for the next song.

* * *

Tommy's heart started to pound, and his palms began to sweat. Realizing what song was next, This songs always brings him over edge..

_**There he goes my baby walks so slow..**_

_**.SEXUAL tick tack toe....**_

Adam slowly moved towards him and Tommy responded as they reached each other Tommy turned slightly and leaned into Adam, he closed his eyes and then leaned fully into Adam's back, relishing the electricity between them that was making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

Then he broke away, a lot earlier than he wanted to and a moment earlier than he normally would, to remain himself, and not loose control.

But Adam wasn't all for that to much because before Tommy knew it Adam was behind him leaning into his backside, wrapping a black boa around his neck. Feeling Adam's rock hard length against him, made Tommy's throbbing as his blood began to boil... he thought wouldn't be able to hold his control before...he defiantly couldn't now..and he was right...

At this point he didn't care if Adam was doing this all for show, who was there watching, or what people thought..Tommy stopped playing turning around and placing his lips forcefully to Adam's. The crowd screamed and cheered, while the band mates looked at Tommy shocked..

Adam tried to pull away but Tommy's hands shot to the back of Adams neck, and pressed harder against him. All the sexual frustration that has been building up within himself was finally coming out and it felt good. But Tommy knew this wasn't the time or place to do any of this, so he broke away missing the feels of Adams lips as they detached.

Adam just stood there staring into the distance,blood boiling...dick throbbing. He didn't know what to think or do...He was in complete shock, awe really. the crowd was beginning to chant for the show to continue...Grabbing the microphone he looked at the crowd, and the many happy faces of his fans. He sighed and said "I'm sorry" dropping the mic he headed off stage..

Tommy's head shot down sort of ashamed of what he had done, upsetting him was the last thing he intended. He placed his bass back into the stand, and ran back stage to chase after Adam, he had to make everything right.

* * *

Sorry, Sorry. Please don't hurt me...

this is a short chapter, really D: I know

But.. But... GUESS WHAT :D

… Next chapter is going to be longer...

and maybe lemoney-er..

Hmm IDK.. I may be lying..

Or I may not be... o.o

you got to read to find out ;) Leave me reviews!!!!

they make me :DDDDD


	2. Adrenaline

Tommy: Lauren!!! How in god's names can you leave everyone waiting around for you to update... how can you leave it at such a dramatic part between me and Adam...

Adam: **throws red whip at you** Yeah what the hell did you do that for Lauren; sheesh.. People are probably having a heart attack about now! Do you show any consideration!

Lauren: Oh my god boys I'm so sorry I didn't know how much the readers meant for you two... Isn't that sweet guys..

Oh wait a minute... I THINK YOU JUST WANT TO SEE IF YOU TO GET LAID!??!

Adam & Tommy: **wide eyes** what... NOOOOO!??!?!?

Haha.

(:  
I do NOT OWN Adam Lambert, or Tommy Joe Ratliff. No matter how much I wish, prey, and cry.. they are still not mine!!!!

* * *

Chapter 2: Adrenalin

Adam could hear Tommy calling him from backstage...but he didn't know what to say or think. One second they were doing their usual thing...then the next Tommy did that one thing he was longing for; the one thing he always wanted him to do. Adam's stomach twisted and tunred with butterflies; he knew what he wanted. But did Tommy want him as much as he wanted Tommy....!? Or was it just some freak adrenalin thing?!?!? Adam pinched the bridge of his nose as he heard Tommy come closer.

"Hey man., what the hell is going on!??" Tommy questioned.

"That was totally unlike you." he coutinued.

"And what you did on stage wasn't like you." Adam barked; not meaning for it to come out like a snap but it did.

Tommy's heart dropped as he looked into those royal blue eyes mixed with hurt, and something Tommy couldn't quite pick out at the moment.

_That is it...._ Tommy thought.

_I crossed over the line... _

_I guess I was right... _

_He does it all for show..._

Tommy sighed plopping himself on an over sized black arm chair in the corner; not helping but to blush.

_Well _he thought.

_I might as well use an excuse he is familiar with._

"I'm sorry.... I guess that was out of line" Tommy bit his lip. The last thing he wanted to do was lie to Adam; but it was his only choice.

"It was adrenalin, I couldn't help it." his voice came out in a rush and his eyes were fixated on his chipped silver nails.

"Oh!" Adam said; his stomach dropped and his heart shattered into a million pieces.

"It's okay" Adam whispered as he started walking away. "All for Rock'N'Roll huh!?" Adam sighed looking back one last time.

Tommy couldn't help but to feel a twinge of guilt by using the same excuse Adam used during the AMA's to protect himself, and him; and it seemed like using it now.. hurt him more then helped him...

_Maybe he actually does have feelings _

Tommy thought walking towards his own dressing room.

_I need to make things right!!!!_

* * *

***In Adam's Dressing Room***

Adam just got out of the shower and was laying in his boxers; remote in one and, and carton of ice cream in the other. He popped in Gossip Girl for what must be the thousandth time.. except his mind wasn't on the show.. or the ice cream... his mind was else where;on other things.

_How the hell can I let myself fall for him!?!?! I should of known better.... he is straight._

He repeated it spelling it in his head:

_S....T.....R.....FUCKING A.....I.....G......H.....T...._

A loud knock on the door made Adam jump as all the thoughts streamed out of his mind and reality washed over him again. Adam sighed setting the carton of ice cream on the end table and padded his way to the door.

"Who is it!?!?!?"

"Adam, just open the door please!?!?" Tommy called from the other side of the door.

Adam sighed unlocking the door

_How much more can he hurt my heart in one day!?_

Opening the door, Tommy let himself in... Adam's dressing room was much bigger; and glamorous then his own..

_Were dressing rooms suppose to have T.V.'S and beds!???!_

"Yeah, just come right in" Adam said in a low mono-tone voice; making his way back to the bed.

Tommy sat next to Adam on the bed, whom moved further away when Tommy got near. He was being childish; and making it clear that he was upset, but he didn't even care!!!

"What do you want!?" Adam questioned.

"We..we need to talk!!!" Tommy stammered eyes locked on the floor.

"I need to tell you something, the truth.."

Tommy took a chance with a quick glance; Adam was leaning forward more towards Tommy now his wet hair dangling perfectly in his face. Tommy was in awe; this is the first time he has really set eyes on him since he had barged himself in here. His eyes wondered downward and a blush grew against his face.

_He has the most perfect body I have ever seen._

"Perfect."Tommy said only this time aloud.

"Aha," Adam laughed. "whats perfect now!?!?"

_Ummmm...._ Tommy thought biting his lip;stating to get tense.....

"The time....I thought it was a perfect time to talk to you about this!!!"

Tommy looked away his muscles all bunching up.

"Your tense" Adam said concerned crawling his way closer to Tommy.

"No really, I'm MMMMM." a moan escaped Tommy's lips. Before he could even say anything, Adam was massaging away on Tommy's shoulders.

"Mm... A..Adam... that feels great!!!" Tommy sighed.

Adam smiled loving the noices Tommy made just by touching him; and he wondered how he would sound if he were doing other things to him... his mind began to drift off and he was getting hard. He wanted to see more of Tommy's lush skin.... feel it beneath his fingers tips... his hands began to wander down until he reached the bottom hem of Tommy's shirt...

"Shirts in the way." Adam said coolly his warm breath trickling against Tommy's throat Tommy's breath hitched, and his pants grew tighter as he lifted up his arms.

Adam pulled off the shirt and discarded it across the room; running his fingers slowly up and down Tommy's bare back. The hairs on the back of Tommy's neck started to rise

_I have to talk to him before I loose control again._

Adam stopped moving his fingers and placed his hands on Tommy's waist leaning against him...once again Tommy can feel his hardened member against him.

"Tommy," Adam whispered softly in his ear.

"Your tense again; what's wrong?!"

"I... I..." Tommy knew exactly what he wanted to say...but it wouldn't come out!

"I understand." Adam got up staring at the floor; retrieving Tommy's shirt, and handed to him; then he walked towards the door...opening it;allowing Tommy to leave.

Tommy got up... his throat was dry; but he knew exactly what he needed to do to get his point across.

He walked over to the door and closed it...pushing Adam against it.

"No... No you don't understand."

"Yeah I fucking do!!!" Adam screamed pushing him away.

"Your straight... I get it Tommy, and you came in here to tell me that you regret kissing me...; I get it Tommy I fucking get it." Adam bit his lip trying not to punch something; or worst.. cry...

Tommy shook his head amused pushing Adam against the wall harder this time; pressing his lips hard against Adam's.

Tommy broke away shoving Adam off the wall and pushing him....

"Do you really think I regret kissing you?!?!?"

He pushed him again.

"Don't you know what my mind goes through every day!?!?!?"

He pushes him again, actually growing angry.

"All I think about is you, at first I thought it was lust.. but when I seen you hurt today I knew it was more then that....it's also love.

Tommy stopped and looked at Adam for a few seconds.

"But sometimes... YOU CAN BE SOO STUPID; and it makes me SO ANGRY!"

Tommy pushed Adam one last time, and he landed on the bed... Tommy climbing on top and gripped him by his shirt. Adam's breathing hitched from Tommy's words and actions. He leaned up and pressed his lips to Tommy's forcefully; melting into Adam's arms Adam rolled on top of Tommy pinning him his hands down.

"I like the top" Adam chuckled nipping at Tommy's neck, and sucking on the pale delectable skin; leaving Tommy's hands free as h lets his fingers caress down his chest tweaking at Tommy's right nipple. Tommy's body arched up into Adam's touch.

"Mmm.. Adam" he moaned under his breath.

"You like that!?" Adam sang provotically;

moving his mouth to the left nipple teasing it gently with his tongue before gripping it in his teeth, and nipping at it! Tommy gripped Adam's hair pushing him downward; he wanted Adam to touch, bite, kiss, lick every inch and part of his body; he yearns for it. Adam smirked skimming his fingers between Tommy's legs repeatable

"Mmmna...st..stop teasing me Ad...AMN.." Tommy bucked his hips up in need.

Adam pulled Tommy's waist forcefully wrapping his legs around his own waist; grinding their hips together, both of the moaning in unison from the friction.

Adam went crazy over the feeling of having Tommy under him, and his mouth watered at the thought of the feeling of being inside him. Slowly Adam stopped moving his hips; and Tommy whimpered from the lost of friction...but Adam's body shifted downward; looking up at Tommy as he unbuckled his pants. Tommy nodded in approval and helped discarding the pants impatiently; his hard erection now showing through his boxers much like Adam's.

Tommy pulled Adam down in a kiss as his hand reached down Adam's boxers...barely skimming his fingers over Adam's need. Adam's moan rippled over both of their lips... the precum felt good between his fingers as he smeared it down Adam's long length. Adam's hipped bucked violently in reaction; and Tommy smiled... pressing his lips to Adam's ear.... "I need you... I want you... Inside me.... Right NOW!!!"

"Mm.. Haha; demanding!" Adam laughed pushing Tommy higher up the bed spreading his legs.....

"I like it!!!" he smirked removing the boxers; Adam pulled away to get a better look; he was shocked to see how hard he was already, and how big he really is... His eyes wondered up further, admiring his skin.. his body... his chest... his face...

_I never seen a more beautiful person in my life_

"Your fucking beautiful Tommy!" Adam whispered kissing Tommy passionately; Tommy smiled against Adam's lips pulling at his boxers. Adam pulled away staring at Tommy once again,

"It's not going to be that easy" Adam said smirking.

Tommy couldn't take it no more.

"Just fuck me already!" Tommy begged grabbing for Adam's boxers again.

Pulling away again Adam smiled. "Now that's not nice.. ask again.. but nicely."  
Adam commanded grabbing Tommy's hard cock and giving it a rough stroke.

Tommy screamed in pleasure, and his breathing became more rapid.

"Please... Adam....please...fuck me" Tommy murmured under his breath.

"Louder" Adam said giving his cock another rough stroke.

"Ahh FUCK" Tommy gripped Tommy's hips... "Please FUCK ME ADAM" Tommy screamed...  
"Fuck me heard, fast, rough, and deep.. I WANT YOU NOW."

Adam smiled satisfied removing his boxers and throwing them across the floor.... Tommy's eyes skimmed down to Adam's hardened member.

_Wow he is a lot bigger then I had thought_

Tommy swallowed hard.

_I'm not so sure about this._

Tommy felt Adam's warm hand against his cheek.

"I know Tommy.....I've been blessed...." He laughed.

"But in all seriousness... I'll take it slow.. I promise." Adam rubbed his cheek.

"I'll take it slow until you are completely ready."

Tommy thought for a little, and started to relax.

"Okay!?" Adam asked.

Tommy responded with a nod.

"I'll take it easy, I promise... just stay relaxed."

Adam spread Tommy's legs wider and ran his finger over Tommy's entrance before inserting a digit. Tommy winced a little getting used to the feeling; and nodding for Adam to continue. Adam twisted his finger around before inserting two more. Tommy moaned in pleasure more then pain, and thrusted himself into the fingers, so they would go deeper.

"I take it you are ready then." Adam smiled.

Tommy bit his lip, nodding, unable to talk.

Removing his fingers; Adam wrapped Tommy's legs around his waist once again.

"Are you sure you are ready" Adam asked rubbing Tommy's cheek.

Tommy's throat was dry, and he couldn't even think of the words to say.... he was overcome with so many emotions; he stared into Adam's eyes and seen the same thing too... Everything they were doing was so wrong, but to him.. it felt so right; and for once he wasn't going to hold himself back from what he wants most in life; and that was Adam, his love; he wanted Adam to be a special part of him... he loved him..

* * *

Okay so tell me what you all think!!! Was it worth the long wait... A long juicy chapter for a long..dreadful wait!!?!?

I actualy had so much fun writing this chapter, and didn't want to stop where I stopped, but my friend was like... Lauren.. you can't make a Lemon three pages long...

and I was like why the hell not!!!! Adommy fans would love to see that (:

Sadly, I wasn't aloud to attempt it.. but do not fear... THIS STORY ISN'T OVER YET!! Still more chapters to come; so who knows!!!

PS: Chapter three should be posted soon!

PSS: Leave me reviews of any kind, they are what keep me writing!Also criticism is welcome, just please don't be to mean!!!


	3. The Morning After

Adam: Damn.... Lauren why did you have to stop there; I'm surprised the Adommy fan girls didn't rip you to pieces.

Tommy: Yeah, and why are you taking so long with updates... =( People are probably going mad; wait just got a text.. someone just got sent to the mental hospital because you didn't update..

Me: Really!

Tommy: Just fucking update..

Me: Oh, I get it... You want to see the morning after ;D

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sadly I still do not own Adam Lambert, or Tommy Joe Ratliff... But as of June 4, 2009... When I kidnap them and enslave them to live in my basement... then it will be a different story..**

***insert evil fan girl laugh here***

**;D**

**Well anyways on the chapter three; sorry for the late update... I seriously didn't know how to end it. But enjoy, and thank you to people who reviewed me and gave me wonderful criticism. Criticism is much appreciated .**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Morning After

The warm morning sun trickled across Tommy's pale face as he shifted in his sleep; a sharp pain went down his waist. Thats when he remembered the events from the night before. His eyes flew open, and a grim smile appeared across his face when he seen the arms that where snuggled tightly around him. Tommy felt safe, warm, and the happiest person in the world. He couldn't explain all the feelings that were going through him. He turned to face the most beautiful man he has ever come to known. He layed there for awhile watching him closely as he slept; his beautiful black hair tangled and a mess from the night before. His adorable freckled lips were slightly parted...and begging to be kissed. Tommy smiled placing kisses up the singers neck before planting a sweet kiss upon his sweet sweet lips. Adam's beautiful blue eyes fluttered opened as he leaned over to kiss what was now his. Even though it isn't official...Adam planned to make it official; He loves his glitter baby and wants to do something special for him to make it official; a proper date maybe. He wanted his glitter baby to be his and his only. Adam smiled kissing Tommy once more.

* * *

"Morning Glitter Baby" Adam cooed.

"Morning baby boy!" Tommy replied running his hand down Adam's bare chest.

They layed there staring at each other for what must have been hours; then Adam reluctantly got up. Tommy frowned from the lost of weight in the bed.

"Come on lazy ass.... get up" Adam sighed pulling Tommy out of the bed. Tommy winced as he stood; he had no idea how much pain he was in until now. Adam smirked as he gather up the clothes....  
"Keep smirking ya ass." Tommy mumbled grabbing his clothes.

Adam laughed hard....  
"Tommy; how much do you remember....do you remember me distinctly saying I'll take it easy!"

"Yeah." Tommy answered.

"Well, then... you must remember you telling me to go faster, harder, deeper, and to fuck you sideways if I could."

Tommy blushed, he never heard himself really talk like that.

"Or..." Adams smile grew wider dropping his clothes and grabbing Tommy by the neck, his mouth to his ear; and fingers intertwined in his hair pulling.

"Or, did I fuck you so hard that you blacked out through some of it... Did I hit your spot Tommy; Did I make you scream!" Adam whispered teasing and nibbling Tommy's earlobe softly.

Tommy's breath hitched and his hands traveled down Adam's chest and lust overfilled his eyes; smiling Adam grabbed his clothes... and started heading towards the bathroom.

"Tommy, Tommy, Tommy..." Adam laughed loving the look on his face.... "No matter as much as you love my penis, and the possibility of me fucking you sideways... I had other things in plan today..."

"Don't we have rehearsal" Tommy questioned.

"Ahh..." Adam sighed from the bathroom doorway...

"Consider them canceled. I have something much better planned."

"Well what do I tell the guys..Where are we going!"

"Not them..." Adam smiled.

"Just us...and...ermmm.

tell them you finally crossed over the gay side."

"What!" Tommy exclaimed..  
"You want them to know?"

"Why not?" Adam smirked...

"They've been dying to know when it was going to happen. What can I say..."

Adam posed agianst the door..

"Who can't resist me!"

Tommy laughed walking over wrapping his arms around Adam's neck; kissing him softly.

"No one." Tommy answered...

"Now get your glittery ass ready."

* * *

**Okay so this chapter is short I know.. Just don't kill me.**

**Do you notice a pattern in this story...**

**Whenever a short chapter; comes a long...lemony chapter..**

**So maybe you have another one of those coming your way..**

**I don't know... ;D**

**We will see!**

**I really hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4: In the Moonlight

Tommy: Wow, Lauren actually is gracing us with an update that is early... Hopefully it's longer then the last one....

Me: Ouch bitter much; who pissed in your cornflakes?

Tommy: Well I'm sorry I'm just going as crazy as every other reader reading this story.

Adam: I actually find it quite amusing to see him tortured like this; so next time take your time Lauren.

Me: Okkkkkay...lets just get to Chapter 4... o.o

Disclaimer: As always I do not own Tommy Joe Ratliff, or Adam Lambert.... so stop making me remind myself.

PS: this is more of a chapter with fluff (: I thought it went well with the setting.

* * *

Chapter 4: In the Moonlight.

Tommy who actually wasn't much in pain anymore hopped joyfully down the stairs and hopped into the passenger seat of Adam's care. He peered excitedly out the car window. He always gets over thrilled about the littlest things... But he was even more on edge now because Adam is the one doing it.

"Adam! Where are we going?" He pleaded growing a little more restless if it were even possible. Adam smiled keeping his eyes focused on the road; and not the hyperactive, curious, cutie next to him.

"Now Glitterbaby what would a surprise be if I told you; besides your going to love it, trust me." Adam said completing the rest of his turn.

The lights, the buildings, and the city was reaching out of view, and fading away in to the distance; and Tommy couldn't stay still, so he started fidgeting with the radio dials and stopped when a certain familiar voice downed out the whole car.

Adam's eyes skimmed over Tommy and a bigger smile swept across his face. Tommy looked beyond adorable singing along to Whataya Want From Me. So adorable that he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of him. Adam reached his right hand to the side, and Tommy took it in his own eagerly. Adam's smiling so much it hurts. Tommy's hand fits so perfectly in his;

They were really truly meant to be, he knows it, he feels it. Everything wired cell inside his body is telling him this is it, Tommy is it. Adam intertwined their fingers bringing them up to his lips and kissing Tommy's hand softly. Tommy blushed, with his stomach twisting and turning in knots. He always knew that Adam was a sweetheart; still is. But somehow he still manages to melt with every gesture, every look, every smile, and every touch; it send electric bolts through him, and makes him feel happy, the happiest person alive.

Tommy would kill to be the one and only man in his life. To be Adam's glitter baby forever! He never felt something this right before....as if it was meant to be. Tommy was so drown out in his thoughts and happiness that he didn't even notice that the engine stopped and Adam was staring at him admirably.

"We are here glitterbaby." Adam said with a smile.

It was dark; Adam must have been driving for a good few hours; but the place was beautiful. The stars outside twinkled above them and the moon lit up the clear dark sky. Tommy was in awe over the beauty of the surroundings. Adam squeezed Tommy's hand gently.

"See glitterbaby!" Adam grinned brushing a strand of blond hair out of Tommy's face.

"I told you you'd like it"

Tommy's eyes twinkled with happiness but he didn't know what to say; he was completely speechless. No one has ever done something romantic like this for him before. He just sat there with a look on his face that he know probably looked ridiculous; but he didn't care. All he knows is that he has to say something. But before he could even open his mouth.....Adam pressed his lips...so softly....so gently against Tommy's lips kissing him ever so sweetly before pulling back and staring at Tommy with those beautiful, beautiful eyes. Tommy smiled cupping the sides of Adam's face; caressing his cheeks.

"Come on!" Adam said excitedly.

"Lets go outside, I bet the view is so much better!"

Adam got out of the care and went to open the passenger door for Tommy. Tommy blushed softly and smiled.

"What a gentleman" Tommy smiled again giving Adam a playful shove. They both laughed together, then Adam leaned against his car and sighed happily.  
"Isn't this all breathtaking" Adam whispered enjoying the peacefulness, and the privacy.

Tommy took a seat on the ground taking it all in. The moon casting it's bright light down upon them, the stars twinkling so bright, and the city lights ever so small look like little fire flies scattered about;and the best thing yet.... it was peaceful, and they were along together. Tommy sighed happily too looking up at Adam and patted the spot next to him.

Adam sat next to Tommy staring up into the sky... savoring the stars and this beautiful night. Adam looked back down, and over at Tommy, enjoying this moment they have together, alone.. far away from the city, far away from the fans, and far away from anyone; its just them two, and Adam wouldn't want it any other way. This night couldn't be anymore perfect. Sighing happily again Adam wrapped his arms around Tommy and left little trails of sweet kisses down his neck, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Tommy rested his head in the crook of Adam's neck. Kissing the top of Tommy's head he pulled him closer against him. Tommy looked up at Adam he looked so relaxed, so beautiful, so perfect; he ran a hand through the raven hair; Adam smiled, and Tommy smiled back feeling like all is good in the world; and that this moment... he would want it to last forever if he could.

* * *

Okay another short chapter; but I thought it came out well.

But I don't really know; don't hate me.

I've just been having writers block latley; probaly stress becase of end the year school work and catching up and crap.

I just got done this chapter; and I'm almost done chapter so

*fingers crossed*

Lets hope they are decent.

Anyways. Thanks to the people who have been reading, reviewing, and favoriting so far.

Give me a review


	5. Be Mine

Chapter five is hereeeee :)  
Enjoyyy!

Disclaimer: I still do not own Tommy or Adam... as the world knows.. I would love to.

* * *

Chapter 5: Be Mine

"Baby Boy?" Tommy asked quietly using Adam's nickname.

Adam smiled nuzzling his nose on the side of Tommy's neck breathing his scent in.

"What is it Glitterbaby!"

Tommy just sat there for a few seconds enjoying the embrace, and the moment; then he smiled.

"Thank you." He said looking up at Adam.

"This is beyond the sweetest thing someone has ever done for me; its beautiful and amazing, like you. I love it"

* * *

Adam's eyes were locked on Tommy; taking him in...seeing how happy he was, how relaxed, and comfortable, and breathtaking he looked. Tommy turned his head slightly and pressed his lips so softly, gently, and deeply against Adam's; it wasn't rough and there was nothing sexual about it; it was passionate, sweet, full of emotion...full of love...Everything, every emotion, every thought, and all the temptation was now lingering away onto Adam's lips. Adam's heart fluttered as he wrapped his arms around Tommy's waist; turning him around to face him. Tommy gasped at the sudden movement but quickly replaced his lips on Adam's once more; his sweet kisses then left lingering trails down Adam's throat. Adam left out a soft, a sweet, a desirable, pleasant little moan; gripping Tommy's hips and grinding their groins together. Tommy now moaned with his warm hitched breath hitting against Adam's neck, as their heartbeats became more rapid hitting against their chests'.

Adam layed Tommy on the cool ground, getting on top of him. The cool sensations of the ground, and the orb of heat from him and Adam made him moan.

Adam leaned down capturing Tommy's lips in a fiery kiss. Tommy's body arched up letting their bodies touch, and their lengths skim across each other as Tommy deepened this kiss. When they departed Tommy felt his breath get caught in his throat when their eyes met...his heart thumped and all of his emotions felt like that should all come out and scream for Adam's attention, Adam's love

. Adam smiled looking into Tommy's eyes under the moonlight and the stars, it made him feel complete, happy, and fulfilled looking into those eyes.

He can either fuck this boy senseless, or make sweet love with him; for him to feel all the emotions he was feeling, for him to feel his love, and know it is never going to go away; and that he will always be his no matter what happens...that he will always be his baby boy, as long as he wanted to remain his glitterbaby. Adam didn't know how to ask Tommy to be his; but looking to his eyes, at this very moment he knows that he doesn't need to, that Tommy was already his, and that made a smile spread so far across his face that it began to hurt his cheeks. Tommy was his and it was going to stay like that.

With that Adam leaned down once again, and nipped at every inch of available skin, sucking softly as he moved his hands downward lifting Tommy's shirt over his head. Tommy moaned as Adam's hands caressed his chest, and over every contour of his stomach, arms, and back... When Adam's fingers tweaked at the peak of his nipples a shivered gasp escaped his beautiful lips.

Every little thing Adam does drives Tommy into a hypnotized daze of lust and love.

Adam drove his heart, and hormones crazy.

His cock twitched uncomfortably in his tight black jeans as Adam's experienced fingers strode between Tommy's thighs;teasing his dick.

Tommy bucked his hips up in need, but Adam's motions changed as he kissed Tommy.

Things were less steamy; but each move was so sweet, so delicate, and oh so precious;

Adam's eyes never left Tommy's for one second. The connection between them right now has never been this strong, this intimate. Tommy grew harder and harder with each passionate touch to his lush, soft skin. Never before did he ever grow this hard, not even the first time with Adam... and tonight, this felt different from any other.

Tommy's trembling hands managed to remove Adam's shirt; his hand's traced greedily over every fine contour of his body, Adam moaned pressing himself into the touch; his hardened member pressed against Tommy's leg.

Tommy's hand traveled down pulling at the hem of Adam's pants. His voice was hoarse, dry, and he wasn't sure if he was able to speak; but he managed to get out a pleaded "Please."

Adam discarded any remaining clothes from Tommy and himself... then Adam was hovering himself over Tommy, spreading his legs and wrapping them around his waist.

He was definitely sure he wasn't going to take it as rough as the last time. He wanted this to mean something...he wanted this to be beautiful, for the moment to stay beautiful, he wanted to make love with the only person in the world who mattered to him. He rubbed Tommy's cheek; his eyes still not willing to separate from the man's beneath him.

He eased himself slowly into Tommy's entrance moving in slow, sweet, rapid beats; his hands caressing his entire body; Tommy moaned Adam's name repeatably, and Adam kissed him; running his hand across Tommy's hardened length before gripping it and pumping it in a steady rhythm. Adam loved the sound of it each time he moved, hit his spot,or touched him a certain way' it earned a different reaction each time deep within Tommy.

Tommy's fingers dug deep within Adam's shoulder before gliding down his back as his breath hitched and the surroundings spun around him; with every thrust, and slapping of skin against skin to Adam's touches and kisses. These feelings are beyond any feeling he has ever had before.

Just before they both came Tommy pulled Adam's face down to his and whispered I love you; before placing his lips against his lovers.


End file.
